1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a light-receiving element apparatus including a light guide unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric conversion apparatus that performs focus detection by detecting a phase difference using a pixel having a plurality of photoelectric conversion units has been proposed. A configuration in which a single pixel has a plurality of photoelectric conversion units is advantageous in improving performance of an image pickup system, including speeding up by improvement in transfer efficiency and an increase in dynamic range, in addition to the focus detection.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158800 discloses a solid-state image pickup element in which a gap is formed in an interlayer film formed on a substrate along a parting line that divides a first photoelectric conversion unit and a second photoelectric conversion unit.
In the form disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158800, loss of incident light is large and sufficient sensitivity is not obtained.